


Overnight Project

by WildlingGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, Gen, Homework, Preseries, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam prepares to work on his school project when John unexpectedly arrives from a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overnight Project

John sighs as he allows himself to fall into the dusty couch of the motel room they were living in for the moment. 

The hunt had been proving to be fruitless so far, yet it became obvious to him that some sort of creature was hunting down people on this small town of the state of Illinois, cutting their hearts out and taking them as a sort of token, but whatever it was, it was a new thing. He'd probably need the assistance of someone who could identify what this thing was, before he could do anyth-

Thump.

Something fell to the floor and broke. John looked up to discover it was his youngest son, Sam, who had dropped one of the various wooden tablets he was carrying to the floor, where it broke. 

Sammy seemed shocked, and it took a moment for him to find his voice. Eventually, the kid spoke up.

"You're back."

"I am" John affirms with his tough voice.

"Dean said you wouldn't be back in three days or so..."

"This hunt is harder than I thought. Can't do it alone" he explains, standing up and helping him with the wooden tablets his son was carrying. "What are these for?"

"School project. I have to do a small model of an english play" Sam explains quickly. "Which I don't need to do now, since you're back..."

Realization dawns on John's eyes. When he came back, they'd be on the move again, driving on the Impala to wherever the next hunt would take place. They'd leave this school and they'd find a new one, wherever that hunt would take place, wherever he'd leave Sam and Dean.

"We might stay for a day or two more" John decides. 

Sam's eyes grow wide. "Really?"

"Like I said, I need help for the hunt. We'll wait here until help arrives, if you don't mind your current school..."

"No, it's fine by me" a small smile crept into Sammy's lips. Seems like he liked his current school. 

"Need some help with that?" John asked, grabbing wood and glue.

"You don't have to..." Sam seriously could use the help, but his father had just arrived, tired and beat, he could see it in his eyes. He couldn't ask for his help, maybe he could wait for Dean to return from... wherever the hell he was.

"I don't mind it" John assures him before starting the work. Because nothing in the world makes him happier than working together with his son.


End file.
